


Огонь

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Mini, Mysticism, Out of Character, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Иногда прошлое возвращается. Вот и Росинант вернулся. Росинант?





	Огонь

Дофламинго всегда знал, что вся его семья сгорела при пожаре, охватившем когда-то давно, уже и не вспомнить — когда, весь город. Ничего нельзя было сделать, и никого нельзя было спасти. Его самого там не оказалось, но он ещё помнил алое зарево, словно распахнутые крылья сказочной птицы, над горизонтом.

Красивый белый город стал чёрным, и Доффи ушёл, не в силах выносить запаха гари и вида плачущих людей, умирающих на глазах. Им не повезло оказаться в живых.

Город умер, а Дофламинго остался. И никогда никого не искал. Не часто, но всю жизнь, ему снилось то, где младший брат снова и снова цеплялся за его руки, умоляя взять с собой.

Это было за день до того, как жизнь стала пеплом. И даже если бы Доффи захотел тогда, то не смог бы взять Роси с собой. Неуклюжий и надоедливый, он вечно путался под ногами.

А теперь Росинант стоял перед ним на причале. Безумная улыбка полосовала его лицо пополам, а блестящие шальные глаза смотрели остро и весело из-под нависшей чёлки. Это был точно он, повзрослевший, высокий и не похожий на себя мелкого. Но похожий на Дофламинго так, что решить, что они чужие друг другу люди, мог только слепой.

Росинант просто стоял, выжидая, смотрел прямо. А у Доффи не было слов. Дыхания не было. Могущественный и страшный пират оказался не готов к этой встрече, и самоуверенность дала трещину.

— Откуда ты? — голос тоже дрогнул, и счастье, что рядом никого не оказалось. Стояла мёртвая тишина, удивительная и непостижимая для порта, где шум и гвалт не прекращались ни на секунду. Тишина отделила их двоих от всего мира.

Росинант полез в карман рубашки и достал блокнот с ручкой.

Его рука легко двигалась по бумаге, выводя слова, пока Дофламинго замер в ожидании.

«Я так долго тебя искал. Искал. Искал. Искал. Искал. Искал...», — повторялось до самого края листа, обрываясь на полуслове.

Ещё один быстрый росчерк — вторая записка, короткая и понятная, и от этого ещё более жуткая.

«И нашёл».

От Росинанта веяло жутью. Дофламинго ощущал это всей кожей, липкой плёнкой пота, хотя в шубе ему никогда не было жарко. Всему этому было простое объяснение — он не искал никого. Ошибался. И теперь его ошибка стояла напротив, прикуривая сигарету. В нос ударил едкий запах дыма и гари.

— Я думал, что ты погиб, — наконец, справился с неприятным замешательством Дофламинго.

— Как видишь, — хрипло, с явным трудом, проговорил Роси, скидывая пепел вниз. — Нет.

— Живой, — прошептал Дофламинго, и, больше не думая, в один шаг сокращая между ними расстояние, обнял брата, уткнувшись лбом тому в плечо. Бесконечно долгие секунды Роси не шевелился, а потом вцепился в Дофламинго, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко, и в мир снова ворвались звуки. Шумел порт, гремели ящики, зазывали продавцы, смеялись продажные женщины. Мир стал прежним. А Дофламинго обрёл потерянную семью. Ту, которая по крови, по рождению.

 

Роси почти не говорил. Только короткие фразы, словно звуки давались ему с трудом. «Ожог горла, наглотался гари», — объяснял он в своих записках.

Дофламинго не знал, как брат выжил. Тот лишь пожимал плечами, не желая объяснять, и Дофламинго вспоминал почерневшие трупы, тихие всхлипы и вой, поэтому не настаивал на ответе. Но огонь теперь преследовал Росинанта везде. Искра сигареты была готова упасть где угодно и вспыхнуть. От чёрной шубы, всегда вонявшей палёными перьями, потому что Роси будто не замечал, когда искра превращалась в язык пламени, жаждущего и вечно голодного. Доффи, да и вся команда, уже устали тушить проклятую шубу, занавески, скатерти и ковры. Всё, куда приходил Роси. Везде, где после него оставался серый пепел.

Иногда казалось, что Росинант спит и ест вместе с сигаретой в зубах, и почему он ещё не умер от рака лёгких, удивляло и озадачивало всех. Даже Дофламинго.

Команда не любила младшего брата капитана. Кажется, каждый успел подойти к Доффи со своими подозрениями: как пропавший человек мог взяться из ниоткуда? Дофламинго слушал всех и пинком выпроваживал за дверь, но потом связывался со своими людьми в самых разных местах. Нет, говорили они, никого подходящего по описанию. Нет, говорили они, Донкихота Росинанта никогда не было и в Дозоре. Даже кого-то похожего. Да и такого человека, со страстью к самовозгоранию, туда бы никто не взял. Что ж, вполне логично.

С появлением нового члена команды не так уж многое и изменилось. Бездонные воды остались прежними, корабли, которые они грабили, отличались только грузом, и цель Дофламинго была всё той же. Стать новым Джокером. Они все шли к этой цели.

Дофламинго подминал под себя контрабандистов, запугивал власти, грабил и убивал.

Росинант всегда был рядом. Иной раз казалось, что он никогда и не исчезал. Он сошёл бы за тихого и немного неуклюжего придурка, если не смотреть ему в лицо. Обычные люди шарахались от него чаще, чем от самого Дофламинго, хотя последнего знали, конечно, лучше. Доффи это устраивало, это было полезно и создавало репутацию не только Росинанту, но и ему. Дофламинго и его немного сумасшедший брат — чудесный тандем. Опасный. И всё было бы прекрасно, если бы не одно «но».

Роси всё запоминали быстро, но мало кто мог о нём что-то рассказать потом. Когда Дофламинго отдавал приказ убить кого-то, то Росинант убивал всех. Порты полыхали в огне, беззвучно и жутко. Взлетали в небо яркие искры, чернели облака. И ни треска пламени, ни криков горящих людей. Словно кто-то снял немое кино про некогда родной город.

Роси возвращался довольный и преданно смотрел на Дофламинго.

— Какого дьявола?! Роси! Какого дьявола ты там устроил?! Мне не нужна была куча трупов. Где тот, кого я приказал доставить живым?

Росинант доставал свой бесконечный блокнот и писал:

«Я думал, что тебе понравится. Я хотел сделать тебе приятно. Ты же говорил, что там один никчёмный сброд».

— А где тот, кто был мне нужен, а? — не унимался Доффи, меря шагами палубу и кривя рот до судороги в челюсти.

«Он был таким же, как все, и тебе бы не понравился».

Бешенство клокотало в горле, зудело в кулаках, но Дофламинго молча разворачивался и уходил, не в силах ударить и не в силах смотреть на родное, улыбающееся лицо.

Роси то ли не понимал, то ли не хотел понимать. Иногда он был похож на нормального, а иногда Доффи верил, что тот повредился умом в детстве, не выдержав ада вокруг. И теперь приносил этот ад с собой. Росинант любил огонь, а огонь — его. Огонь хотел дополучить то, что не смог много лет назад, но Роси всегда ускользал из горячих объятий. Без единого ожога, не считая шубы, да и, если к ней не присматриваться, не поймёшь. Чёрные перья, как огромное множество крыльев воронов, прятали Росинанта внутри, не давая огню и шанса. Команда тоже помогала, успевая дать бой вновь тлеющему пожару, хотя будь их воля, то давно выкинула бы Росинанта за борт.

 

— Привести живым! — гаркнул Дофламинго больше для Росинанта, чем для остальных. Лучше было бы вообще оставить Роси на корабле, но тот всегда делал, что хотел, и всё равно бы увязался на задание. — Живым, Роси! Понимаешь? Это когда человек дышит, шевелится, моргает и разговаривает.

Роси улыбнулся полубезумной улыбкой и кивнул.

И деревня контрабандистов была уничтожена за минуту. Не пожаром, нет. Росинант, ко всему прочему, отлично умел стрелять и никогда не промахивался. Это уже потом полыхнули пустые дома, погребая под собой мёртвые тела. А команда вернулась вся. Может быть, если бы Доффи не повторял, насколько она для него важна, то они с Росинантом уже остались только вдвоём.

— Этот псих пристрелил его раньше, чем заметил, — буркнула Детка Пять.

— Роси? — нахмурился Дофламинго, ожидая объяснений.

«Ты бы его всё равно убил. Я просто помог, чтобы ты не марал руки об эту шваль», — в глазах Росинанта плескалась непоколебимая уверенность и честность. Ему нельзя было не поверить. Он, и правда, хотел, как лучше, не думая о том, что его «лучше» может отличаться от остальных.

Он, как и прежде, следовал за Дофламинго молчаливой тенью. Так тихо, что иногда его выдавал только запах сигарет.

«Однажды он убьёт всех нас», — думал Доффи, передёргиваясь от холода, пробирающего позвоночник, — «потому что мне будет приятно. Убьёт меня, потому что так ему покажется лучше для меня».

Всё это становилось слишком опасным, слишком непредсказуемым. И что со всем этим делать — Дофламинго не знал. Расстаться с вновь обретённым братом, о котором и не вспоминал все эти годы? Казалось таким простым, но было выше его сил. Высадить где-нибудь и уплыть. Жил же Росинант до этого сам. И всё равно его нашёл. Искал. Когда Дофламинго вспоминал самую первую записку, то чувствовал призрак вины. Она острыми нитями вонзалась в сердце, мешая дышать, мыслить ясно.

Бросил. Семью не бросают — это были его слова, которые Дофламинго не уставал повторять. А он сам, тогда? Бросил? Как можно бросить тех, кто уже мёртв. Хотелось извиниться, но не мог выдавить эти слова из своего горла, он никогда ни перед кем не извинялся.

А потом он краем глаза замечал Росинанта, и боль истончалась до едва ощутимой. Тот был здесь, рядом. Живой и здоровый, пусть и с головой не в ладах. Но покажите пирата, у которого в черепушке всё нормально. Роси был, а значит, Доффи не бросал.

 

Дофламинго снился всё тот же сон. Мелкий Роси цеплялся за его руки и молчал, смотря недобро и пристально.

— Что? — раздражённо скинул с себя его ладони Доффи.

— Почему ты не взял меня с собой?

Дофламинго словно подкинуло на кровати. Так бывает в минуту опасности, когда она оказывается совсем рядом. Рефлекс, выработанный годами.

Полная луна изливала призрачный свет сквозь окно, очерчивая фигуру Росинанта, сидящего на его кровати. Едва заметный блеск глаз, чёрная дыра рта вместо улыбки. Оптический обман зрения. Иллюзия. Чудовище.

Нет. Это Роси, его брат.

— Что ты делаешь? — сердце безумно колотилось, но голос прозвучал спокойно. Тоже годы практики.

Росинант чуть наклонился к нему, и с явным трудом произнёс голосом, больше похожим на карканье ворона:

— Мне... нр-равится смотр-реть... как ты спишь.

— Иди к себе, — приказал Доффи, сжимая под одеялом рукоять револьвера, с которым не расставался даже во сне. Но Роси просто встал и вышел за дверь, оставляя за собой шлейф дыма и гари.

А Дофламинго ещё долго смотрел на мёртвую луну, не в силах закрыть глаза. Росинант был одержим. Росинант сделал бы всё, чего захотел бы Доффи. Чтобы ему было хорошо. Абсолютно. Всё.

Дофламинго, наконец, прикрыл уставшие веки, ослабляя хватку на револьвере. Он был готов убить брата, если потребуется. Это новое знание окатило ледяной водой, сбивая дыхание и выметая из головы все лишние мысли, оставляя кристально-чистую пустоту.

Роси был неуправляемым. И Роси сделал бы всё.

«Это не предательство», — твердил себе Дофламинго, всё ещё пребывая в мысленном холоде. Боль пряталась где-то неподалёку, огненная, страшная, и ждала своего часа.

«Это ради семьи», — думал он, пытаясь представить команду, но видел лишь смазанные фигуры и неразличимые лица.

 

Разговор был тяжёлым. Для Дофламинго. А по Роси было непонятно, что тот вообще думал.

— Этот чёртова цитадель Дозора путает нам все планы, — рассуждал Дофламинго, постукивая ладонью по столу. — Это стратегическая точка, и от того, захватим мы её или нет, зависит очень многое. Я бы даже сказал, что чересчур...

«Что нужно сделать?», — Роси задумчиво смотрел в никуда, передавая ему записку.

— Мы заложили бомбы. Это сделать удалось. Но взорвать дистанционно их не получится, сигнал не пройдёт, слишком глубоко. Их надо взорвать вручную. — Доффи резко выдохнул, запрокидывая голову. — Мне больше некого просить, кроме тебя. Остальные не справятся. Ты моя последняя надежда.

Дофламинго врал. Справился бы кто угодно. И себе тоже врал, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё хорошо, что это обыденная просьба в духе «не подашь ли мне чашку чая?».

— Ты умрёшь для меня? — да, самая обычная просьба. Люди начинают с этого вопроса каждый свой день.

Росинант смотрел теперь прямо на него и не улыбался привычно. Только тень чего-то непонятного, похожего на жалость, мелькнула на лице и тут же исчезла.

— Ты пр-равда... этого хочешь? — сделав ударение на последнем слове, спросил он. Дофламинго отвернулся, не выдерживая взгляда, и слова упали камнями вниз:

— Да, хочу. Мы ведь семья. Всё ради семьи — помнишь?

— Хор-рошо, — Росинант неожиданно улыбнулся, легко, беззаботно и даже светло. — Р-рассчитывай на меня.

— Я буду на связи! — крикнул Доффи ему в спину. — До конца.

Росинант не ответил.

«Это не предательство», — говорил Дофламинго себе.

«Всё ради семьи», — и думал о команде.

«Ради меня», — нашёптывал подлый и противный голос в глубине сознания.

«Роси всё понимает», — убеждал себя, даже не зная, что именно должен был понять Росинант. Может быть, что-то своё, недоступное для остальных. И завтра умрёт за Дофламинго с этим своим пониманием. Умрёт.

Неожиданно Дофламинго вспомнил, что за всё время, что они провели рядом, он не узнал о брате ничего. Где жил? С кем? Как выжил? Что делал? Все эти вопросы, оставаясь невысказанными, разбивались о страшную улыбку и сумасшедшие глаза. Роси тоже ничего не спрашивал. Может, ему было всё равно. Он просто нашёл, что искал.

Только вот Дофламинго никого не терял. Боль потери, страшная и острая, осталась в душе комком серой пыли, затёрлась с годами, став просто прошлым. Самым обычным, даже обыденным. Если присмотреться, то у всех за спиной свой личный ад. Ничем не хуже и не лучше.

Не было смысла кого-то искать, Дофламинго и не искал. Откуда тогда вина?

Семья превыше всего — он ведь, и правда, так считал. И он очень любил Роси сейчас, несмотря на то, что когда-то это было не так. Просто семья теперь была другой. И спасать нужно было её, раз однажды он этого не сделал.

Дофламинго решил, что больше никого не потеряет. Если это не будет нужно.

А Роси? Доффи жил без него и не помнил. Только сны иногда возвращали его в детство, словно в нём он забыл что-то очень и очень важное. Они оставляли после себя ощущение неопределённости и отголосок страха.

Росинант простит. Не сможет не простить.

Дофламинго уговаривал себя до самой ночи, пока не уснул, проваливаясь в алую темноту, полную запаха гари и дыма.

 

Тонкие руки цеплялись за него, а глаза смотрели серьёзно и с укором. Где-то в их глубинах таились страх и слёзы. Они блестели так же, как и у взрослого Росинанта.

— Ты не возьмёшь меня с собой, потому что не любишь, да?

«Люблю», — хотел ответить Доффи, но не смог открыть рта. Мелкий раздражал, как это часто бывает: младшие братья всегда бесят старших. А заодно и родители, и весь мир, такой спокойный и сытый, что тошно.

— Мы все здесь умрём, — Роси разжал руки, и они повисли вдоль тела, словно плети. — Возьми меня с собой. Пожалуйста.

— Нет.

И Роси заплакал.

 

Рассвет смыл дурной сон, но оставил внутри предательскую дрожь и слабость. Не поддаваться ей, нет, пережить усилием воли, как тогда. И снова забыть.

— Ты умрёшь, — тихо произнёс Доффи. — Потому что должен был умереть там.

В памяти всплывали образы, такие яркие, словно вчерашние. Дом, родители, брат, город, в котором всё было так приторно прекрасно, что хотелось разрушить, уничтожить, искалечить. Как же он ненавидел их всех. Так сильно, что забыл, выкинул в дальний угол этот кровоточащий ошмёток памяти о собственном решении — они все должны умереть. Ради его мечты. Ради его свободы. Он хотел стать пиратом, и это была лишь первая ступень, которую стоило пройти. Цель оправдывала средства, и нужно было жертвовать чем-то, иначе никак. Нужно было доказать самому себе, что он не трус, что он не спасует перед первыми же трудностями. И заодно избавиться от них одним махом.

Город горел, а Дофламинго смотрел издалека. Потом долго бродил по пепелищу, пытаясь запомнить — это сделал он. Было неожиданно больно, хотя, кажется, не должно бы. Разве исполнение мечты могло принести отчаяние? Страх? Стыд? Нет, конечно же, нет. Но оно всё было — болело сильнее и сильнее с каждым шагом и взглядом на чернеющие обломки. Резало горло не прозвучавшим криком, выжигало глаза слезами, которые он так и не пролил, в ужасе думая только о том, что нужно бежать. И больше не помнить, потому что жить с такой страной болью невозможно.

Дофламинго ошибся, считая, что это просто. Но не жалел: какой в этом смысл? Ничего не вернёшь и, уж тем более, не исправишь, да и зачем? В конце концов, жизнь складывалась неплохо.

Если бы не Роси, который выжил. Где он прятался все эти долгие годы? Почему не остался в городе? Или втайне увязался следом за Доффи тогда, когда он покидал обречённый город? Роси всё знал. Это тоже было опасно.

Росинант, обычный ребёнок. Вредный, беспокойный, несносный, глупый, любимый сейчас и ненавистный тогда. Инструмент, а никакая не семья. Дофламинго знал это с самого начала, но не позволял признаться даже самому себе. Что ж, настала пора быть честным.

«Пулюпулюпулю» оповестил о звонке ден-ден муши, и Роси тихо сказал:

— Я на месте.

Дофламинго тяжело опустился на стул, чувствуя, что на плечи навалилась тяжесть всего неба. Молчание тянулось, и времени было всё меньше.

— Ты любишь море? — спросил Доффи первое, что пришло в голову.

— Не очень.

— Оно красивое. Вот прямо сейчас — бирюзовое. И небо высокое-высокое, представил?

— Да.

— Огромные белые облака и чайки. Так спокойно. Ради этого стоило бы жить, — глаза обожгло, и Дофламинго ощутил противное влажное тепло на скулах. Он запрокинул голову, глядя на небо, так было легче.

— А на обед кок опять приготовит какую-то дрянь. Не понимаю, как можно есть этих морских слизней, похожих на сопли Требола. Команда повозмущается, но в итоге все сойдутся на том, что они полезные. Сегодня будет жаркий день, и штиль. Можно лежать на нагретой солнцем палубе и просто... Ты бы хотел, Роси?

— Да.

— А чего ты хотел бы больше всего? — он улыбнулся, разглядывая облака.

— Остаться в прошлом.

— Почему? — выдохнул Дофламинго. Мысли путались, он не понимал, что имел в виду брат. Хотя его всегда сложно было понять.

— Ты должен жить без меня, — глухой голос через потрескивание помех, напоминающих о костре.

— Слушай меня, хорошо. Я скажу, когда пора, а пока просто слушай. Я сожалею, — и Дофламинго понял, что не врёт. Впервые сожалеет обо всём, что было и чего не случилось. И никогда, никому больше об этом не скажет. Дофламинго говорил, и ему казалось, что он говорит самим с собой. — Ты можешь мне не верить, но мне жаль.

— Я верю.

— Закрой глаза, Роси. Закрыл?

— Да.

— Помнишь наш дом? Родителей? Мама ещё разводила цветы у дома... красные такие. Не помню...

— Петунии. Это были петунии, Доффи. А отец любил чай с лимонными корками.

— Я смеялся, потому что не понимал, какой нормальный человек будет есть корки. А теперь и сам их люблю, — Доффи тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты плачешь, — голос Роси напоминал шорох перьев. — Не плач, братишка. Я сделаю всё, что нужно. Ради тебя.

— Не умирай, — вырвалось почти против воли.

— Прости. Я тоже люблю тебя.

Росинант не стал ждать команды. Из ден-ден муши донёсся грохот, неясный гул и стрекотание помех. Эхо взрыва прокатилось по водной глади, достигая корабля.

Внутри Дофламинго образовалась пустота и тишина, так похожая на ту, которую он часто чувствовал рядом с Роси. Мыслей не было. Очки мешали, и пришлось их снять — слёзы текли по лицу непроизвольно, когда Доффи смотрел за окно, где далеко-далеко на одиноком острове распускала свои крылья огромная огненная птица.

 

Чайка спикировала к открытому окну, кинув послание на стол. Дофламинго долго не решался даже взглянуть на него, а потом взял одеревеневшими пальцами, расправляя бумагу. Строчки никак не хотели ровно ложиться перед глазами, прыгали и расплывались, но, наконец-то, короткое послание достигло разума.

«От Верго.

Не знаю, кого ты притащил, но пусти на корм рыбам. Твой брат погиб при пожаре, совершенно точно. Опознали по зубам. А тебя обманули, Молодой Господин».

Дофламинго уронил голову на скрещённые руки, чувствуя, что запах гари не покинет его уже никогда. Но отчего-то стало легче.


End file.
